new_world_order_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Crocodile
Sir Crocodile - The Desert King "Don't waste my time. If you can't make your own dreams a reality through your own strength, you didn't deserve those dreams in the first place." - Crocodile -Powers, Abilities, & Skills- =''Sand Physiology='' Crocodile's most prominent ability is one of intangibility through his sand physiology. Crocodile is able to turn into sand, and has honed his skills to the point of being able to do so by mere reflex. As such, Crocodile cannot be harmed by any physical or material attacks like punches, kicks, blades, bullets, etc. This state of being also renders his vital signs as undetectable. =Sand Manipulation= Along with having the physiology of sand in his body, Crocodile is very much capable of manipulating sand in a variety of different ways. Most often, they are utilized in an incredibly dangerous form of combat that can cause great gashes in the earth, sandstorms through the air, and terrible devastation throughout the land that leaves those unprepared fit as a feast for the vultures. =Moisture Absorption= The real power sand holds is the power of drying. Crocodile's right hand is able to drain the moisture from any living thing, leaving it withered and dry. This particular ability has been honed to such perfection, it is capable of transforming lush green fields and even stone to a complete desert within moments. -Stats- =Buffs= * +4 to Offense Rolls, +5 when in deserts and other sandy terrain * +5 to Sand Powers * +3 to Intelligence Rolls * +3 to Charisma Rolls * 50 HP =Debuffs= * -4 to Speed Rolls. * -4 to Defense Rolls. * +4 Damage from failed Defense Rolls. * -4 to Stealth Rolls. * -4 to all rolls when in or covered with liquid. +3 damage from attacks with a liquid source. Becomes tangible when in liquid for three rounds. Character Backstory - The Casino Owner & M r . 0 Not much is known about the past of Crocodile, as information about him is kept tightly secure behind sealed lips and locked doors. What is known by the public is but educated guesswork: He arrived over a decade ago as a transfer in Thaleanas, and was known to travel to various places at that time. At some point, he managed to climb high enough on the social ladder with enough funds to open the Rain Dinners Casino within the city of Thaleanas. As a casino owner, his reputation has been seen as one with shrewd business sense, as well as somewhat philanthropic due to policy of providing funding to those who are less fortunate than others. What is hidden from public knowledge however is much more clandestine. Crocodile is the President of the underworld syndicate, Baroque Works, and is known throughout the criminal network as Mr. 0. Upon arrival in the world, his actions have been geared towards the consolidation of power within Baroque Works in order to establish an effective organization built to conceal themselves with a public mask to subtly obtain information, sabotage enemies, and secure funding to ultimately fulfill the ultimate ambition of controlling the world through enough grasp on the elite of the masses. A mysterious figure, he has sought to increase his influence and now resides on the horizon of a sea of opportunity in a brave new world. Through his connections, vast cunning, and methodical, chess-like patience, he places the pieces in the right places on the board to achieve his ambitions. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters